


New Recruits

by Dracolord1208



Series: Draco's Junkmetra Week [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Battle Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Off Camera Shower Scene, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: Overwatch is deployed to act as reinforcements for new recruits that engaged in combat with omnics. Symmetra was deployed with the strike team to help. Looking forward to meeting new Overwatch members, Symmetra finds herself on a rollercoaster of emotions as she finally meets them as her expectations are shattered.





	

Symmetra jumped out of bed as the emergency alarm began to ring through the base. Quickly getting dressed Symmetra ran out of her room to the station’s meeting room, looking around she saw that Winston was quickly typing away at his computer. McCree, Mercy, Pharah and Reinhardt were already waiting for the debriefing while Tracer, Mei, and Genji were still missing.

“Okay. We will have to start the meeting now time is of the essence.” Rustling some papers around Winston began to display videos on the screen. “I have been in contract with two new recruits. The two of them have been traveling here in hopes of joining the team however on their way here they were meet with omnic opposition, and they require our assistance.”

“Where are they that they’re fighting omnics?” McCree asked.

“Melbourne.”

“Australia?”

“Yes. It would seem that a feral pack of omnics was attempted a raid on the city when our potential recruits began a shootout with them. We will be wheels up in 10; it will take us over an hour to reach them so be ready.”

Loading into the plane the group began to ready their weapons for the journey.

Being the newest member of Overwatch the prospect of new members was a relief to Symmetra. As it stood everyone that was currently in Overwatch just seemed to have so much history with each other. Currently, she was the only “new” member because everyone was in Overwatch before it was disbanded. This made it even harder for Satya to make friends, sure everyone was friendly none of them were her friend yet.

“So who exactly are we going to help?” Symmetra decided to attempt to start a conversation with Mercy who was seating next to her.

“From their medical files, I know their names are Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge. Other than that I cannot share any of their information due to doctor-patient confidentiality.”

“Why do you have their medical files?”

“Well, we don’t exactly want to recruit unfit heroes now do we?”

“I suppose you are correct.”

“Loves we are going to be landing in 5 min. Be ready for a fight there seem to be a heavy amount explosions coming from the battle zone.”

“Winston. What exactly do the recruits look like?”

“Can’t miss them they are causing the explosions.”

As the drop ship landed, the group began to aid in the combat, Pharah and Genji set off to get an understanding of the battle while Reinhardt leads into the fight with McCree and Symmetra trailing him. Mercy had Tracer assist her in making a quick medical tent to help the civilians.

Heading towards the sound of explosions seemed to be the fastest strategy to finding the recruits. As the Reinhardt lead the group Symmetra set off making sentry turrets. As she got further from the team, she heard a call from above and was quickly tackled to the ground.

“Behind you!”

As the two fell to the floor, a burst of rounds went over them. Symmetra realized that had she still been standing where she was a moment ago she would have taken severe damage.

“Holy dooley...” The man quickly got up and began firing what looked like a grenade launcher at the source of the bullets. “Back to the scrap heap!” After dispatching the threat, the man turned to observe Symmetra.

“’Ello beautiful. What’s a beautiful one like you doing in the middle of a war zone? Don’t tell me you come here often I don’t think this building is staying up a lot longer.” The man held his hand out to help her up. Looking over the man above her Symmetra saw that his hands were filthy. They were covered in grease, soot, dirt, and blood. She also noticed that his nails were painted black for some reason. He was clad in a pair of shorts that seemed to be more patches than original fabric and no shirt.

“Thank you,” Symmetra said as she began to stand up on her own, letting the man’s hand just hanging there. “And no I do not come here often I am here with Overwatch.”

“Overwatch! Just the folks I was hoping to see.”

Symmetra was caught completely off guard when the man pulled her into a giant hug lifting her off the floor and spinning her around.

“Let me go. Let me go. Let me go.” Symmetra began yelling at him faster and faster until he dropped her, making the distance between him, Symmetra quickly crossed the room as she began to readjust. “Don’t just touch me.”

“Sorry Shelia. Was just glad to see yah? Hope no hard feelings.”

Breathing deeply she asked. “What’s your name?”

“Junkrat, and you?”

“Symmetra.” Turning away from Junkrat she called into Winston. “Hello. I have a “Junkrat?” here. He says that he was waiting for us to arrive this one of the recruits?”

“Yes, the recruit’s aliases are Junkrat and Roadhog.”

Pharah then chimed into the conversation. “It seems that the worst is over and there are only just some stragglers left.”

“Thank you. Everyone let’s begin to regroup and try to get as many civilians to Mercy as possible. Symmetra if you could stay with Junkrat and Roadhog and bring them to base camp that would be best.”

Balling her fist Symmetra turned to the Junker. “Do you know where Roadhog is? We need to regroup with Overwatch.”

“Oh, old pig face is around here somewhere. He ain't exactly the best at hiding.”

The two carefully began to go through the city in search of Roadhog. While at first Junkrat was all right with searching for Roadhog in silence he eventually decided that he want to know more about her.

“So you work for Overwatch? What’s it like?”

“It seems to be a good place.”

“Seems? Sounds like you don’t know?”

“Well I am new, and I haven’t been on many missions yet.”

“That’s fair. How’s that gun work? Looks mighty fancy.”

“This is my Photon Projector it uses hard light energy cells to damage the enemy.”

“Hard light?”

“Yes, I use hard light to create objects that assist me.”

“Can I see?”

“Okay. This is a sentry turret it can notify me when someone is in its proximity, and I begins to attack the intruder as well.” Placing the turret on the wall Junkrat was completely enthralled by the turret.

Reaching out to touch it Junkrat couldn’t believe it. “It’s real! How? You just made something out of nothing that is totally amazing.”

As Symmetra was basking in the comment, a shadow loomed over her. Turning to the mass behind her Symmetra was filled with despair. A wall of flesh and pure intimidation stood before her. Standing almost over two feet above he was a large man in a pig-shaped gas mask. In one hand he had a giant hook while the other held a gun that seemed to be the size of her head.

“Oi hog your back.”

Not turning to Junkrat, Roadhog let out a “Yeah. Who’s this?”

“This is Symmetra,” Junkrat replied as he motioned towards her like she was a trophy. “She is with Overwatch; she’s gonna get us out of here.”

“Hello. This is Roadhog.” Symmetra was still obviously terrified.

“Aw don’t be scared of old Roadie, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Well, unless he wanted to or if someone paid him then he would merc a fly like nothing. Don’t worry though he is my bodyguard right now so you should be scared of me instead.” Junkrat punctuated his statement with a joyful laugh that Symmetra didn’t read as any part joyful.

 “Well let’s get you two back.” Symmetra then began to craft a teleporter that the three of them used to be instantly returned to the ship. “I have successfully rescued Junkrat and Roadhog,” Symmetra called out into the group's communicators.

“Wow. That is amazing.” Junkrat and Roadhog were struck with awe with Symmetra’s teleporter. “How you reckon it works mate.”

“No idea.”

Mercy flew over to the three. “Jamison, Mako I am glad you are okay. Let me patch you up.” Mercy then began to herd the two over to the medical tent. “I see that you were able to meet up with them and even get close to them in your short time together.”

Symmetra confused by Mercy’s statement followed her eyes down to see the current state of her dress, looking down she saw that her blue uniform was covered in all sorts of filth. I would seem that when Junkrat tackled her, he had smeared all of her clothes in his filth. What was even worse is it appears that it was evident that they had been in a very compromising state with how the stains set.

“Oh no.” Symmetra decided just to sit in the corner of the ship until they departed.

Once the group had finished providing support to the area, they boarded the dropship and headed back to the base. Symmetra found herself watching the two Junkers the whole time. She soon realized that watching wasn’t exactly the right term as she noticed that she was starting at Junkrat for the last twenty minutes. He was still covered in soot and grime, but now it seemed that mercy had to clean off a few spots to apply medical treatment. This left him in an even more chaotic level of filth since he was now partially clean. She found herself trying to figure out what she was going to do now. She had planned to make friends with the new members, but it seemed that they were much too chaotic for her to deal with. While Junkrat had been overly friendly to the point of hugging her when she wasn’t ready for it. She was still uncertain about how she was going to interact with them.

The drop ship eventually landed back at the base, and Symmetra headed back to her room to grab bath supplies and a change of clothes on the way to the locker room. The base they were at currently had a communal bathroom that had both personal and public showers and baths. On the way to the locker room, Symmetra saw that Junkrat and Roadhog were getting set up in their room.

“G’day ‘Metra.” Noticing Satya Junkrat walked to the door hoping to start a conversation.

“Hello.”

“Busy day huh?”

“Yes, it was definitely a stressful day.”

“What are you up to now?”

“I was going to get clean I feel quite foul right now.”

“Oh, is there a water source nearby?”

“Water source?”

“You know like a river or something.”

“No there is a locker room with showers and stuff.”

“Oh. You got to show me that! Oi! Roadie get your stuff there’s water and stuff. Hey, you mind showing us around?”

“Well, I guess.”

The Junkers began to follow Symmetra as she led them to the locker rooms.

“Well here are the lockers you can drop your stuff off here while you are in the showers. Over here there are the public showers and the private showers are right there and just past that are the baths. There is also a sauna, Jacuzzi and a pool in the back if you are in the mood for a swim. If you are going to get in the last few, you are going to need to bathe first.”

“How do you turn this on?”

“You can turn that handle on the wall and water will come out.”

“Let’s check this out then.” Junkrat then proceeded to turn the shower head away from them as he turned the shower on. At this point, he then pulled out this sophisticated looking device from one of his pockets, and he began to point it at the instrument at the water. “Roadie this water is clean check this out.”

Roadhog reached out to the water and felt the water pass.

“What are doing?”

“Giger counter. Checking that it’s all clean. After living in radiation for so long, you can never be too careful. Radiation poisoning ain’t exactly doing me any favors.” Junkrat began to signal to his hair and his nails.

 “Okay. Well, the further you turn it the hotter it will come out.”

“Wait.” Quickly turning the knob all the way to the left Junkrat reached out to the quickly heated water. “Holy dooley… a hot shower this is paradise.”

“The private showers over here also have a bench if you need to sit down.”

“That would be great hate having to clean up with my parts on you know?”

“Well my arm is waterproof, but yes it can be pleasant to shower without it.”

“Hey. Thanks for showing us around, and stuff.  You’ve helped us out quite a bit even though we just met. Hope we can get along together.”

“Yes. I am also looking forward to working together.”

“Looking forward to being friends. Well, I’ll leave you be we got to get ready to shower and stuff.”

Symmetra was taken aback he seemed to consider the two of them friends already even though they just met. Not knowing how to end the conversation Symmetra let out a quick “Goodbye.” And walked out of the room.

 

Five hours later Symmetra came across Junkrat and Roadhog as they finally exited the showers.

“Thanks for the help ‘Metra. Haven’t felt this clean in years.”

Looking over Junkrat, Symmetra saw that his shoulders were covered in freckles. She noticed that his hair was somehow looking repaired after its ends had been singed during the skirmish, his face was also longer covered in grime and soot. Now that he was no longer dirty Symmetra was now able to realize that he was quite attractive and she simply didn’t notice earlier.

“Not a problem.” Satya squeaked out as she turned 180 and walked out of the room. She yet again needed to reconsider their relationship with this new revelation.”

**Author's Note:**

> So when writing this, I wanted to stage how their first meet up would go if they knew almost nothing about each other. Symmetra does know that there are reports of an international criminal named Junkrat, but she has no reason to think they are one in the same. I also believe that Junkrat would try his best to be smooth during his first meetings with someone as gorgeous as Symmetra but at the same time that is with the thought of nothing will happen between them and that they would not know one another for long. Junkrat can only be so cool for so long until he blows himself up.  
> I hope you all have a good week and life. I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


End file.
